


Прикосновение

by Kelebrian_K



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mentions of abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelebrian_K/pseuds/Kelebrian_K
Summary: Зуко каждое утро и вечер мажет свой шрам увлажняющим бальзамом. Но сегодня Сокка хочет это сделать сам.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091329) by [overflow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overflow/pseuds/overflow). 
  * A translation of [cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091329) by [overflow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overflow/pseuds/overflow). 



_Есть вещи, которые я хочу тебе сказать, но позволю тебе уйти. Например, если ты обнимешь меня теперь и не причинишь боли — ты будешь первым, кто это сделает._

Когда Зуко закрыл дверь, его вздох облегчения был громче, чем щелчок дверного замка. Остальные все еще сидели у костра снаружи, ели и улыбались. Зуко сквозь стену своей комнаты мог слышать, как они болтали и смеялись. Ему хотелось тоже вот так просто сидеть и веселиться с группой, но это никогда не было так же легко, как всем прочим. Он не привык к друзьям и не привык к прощению. 

Не то чтобы что они были друзьями, пока еще нет. Но в тех редких случаях, когда Зуко мог успокоить панический голос в своей голове, он видел, что они становились ближе. Они болтали с ним просто так, и он был почти уверен, что сблизился с Аангом во время путешествия к Воинам Солнца. В ту ночь они даже посмеялись над ним — и Зуко потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что смех не был злым. Что ему тоже можно было смеяться вместе с ними. 

Зуко знал, что нужно приложить больше усилий. Он знал, что должен быть там, болтать с ними, стать их другом. Пытаться доказать, что они не ошиблись, разрешив ему остаться. Но он не мог выносить легкую и веселую болтовню о мелочах. Он не заслуживал этого. Не теперь, когда он годами пытался их убить. У них хватило смелости простить ему это, и эта тяжесть милосердия была сокрушительной. Иногда Зуко хотелось сбежать, сбежать куда-нибудь, где он никому не причинил вреда. Но он не был уверен, что такое место вообще существует. 

А сегодня вечером? Зуко просто не мог заставить себя. Он провел всю поездку в напряжении, ожидая, пока Аанг все же передумает и прогонит его. А потом, когда он увидел драконов, что-то внутри него разбилось вдребезги. Он бросил свою семью, отвернулся от своей страны, зашел так далеко, чтобы все кончилось так нелепо? Мысль о том, что он, возможно, прекратил попытки убить Аватара, только чтобы тот умер случайно прошила его сознание. 

Зуко никогда не простит ни себя, ни других. 

Когда они вернулись в храм, Зуко позволил напряжению покинуть свое тело, и его сменила усталость. Он не мог пойти туда и попытаться вести себя так, как будто он был их естественной частью, ведь все знали, что на самом деле это не так. Он не мог вынести взглядов Катары, не сегодня. Она не причинит ему вред, она не жестока, но… По какой-то причине этого не могло быть. 

Он сменил одежду и вытащил из сумки баночку мази, которой он бережно мазал шрам каждое утро и вечер. В большинстве случаев он задерживал дыхание и старался думать о чем-то еще, пока делал это. Пытался забыть, к чему он прикасался, и почему _это_ было там вообще. 

(И, возможно, именно это и ранило Зуко больше всего. Он мог миллион раз извиниться перед людьми, которым он причинил боль. Он мог попытаться исправить причиненный им вред, он мог исправить свои ошибки. Он мог помочь победить огненную нацию и принести мир и справедливость. Но этот шрам останется. Он всегда будет напоминать ему о том, кем он был когда-то, независимо от того, как далеко он ушел.) 

Он прерывисто выдохнул. Ему нужно было успокоиться, даже после одной _мысли_ о своем шраме. Он тяжело сглотнул, сел и начал медитировать. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло прежде чем в дверь постучали. Зуко широко раскрыл глаза. 

— Привет? — Дверь со скрипом открылась, и Сокка просунул голову внутрь. — Можно зайти? 

Зуко кивнул. Сокка всегда вел себя по отношению к нему странно, относился к нему с чем-то более напористым, чем забота его дяди, но более нежным, чем теплое безразличие Тоф. Зуко этого не понимал, но сомневаться не хотел. Не хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. 

Сокка плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Зуко. Тот отпрянул и прислонился к стене. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Зуко. 

— Зашел поболтать. 

Зуко кивнул: 

— Но почему? 

Сокка улыбнулся. 

— Захотелось. 

Зуко снова кивнул, обнаружив, что не знает, что еще делать, кроме как _кивнуть_. В такие моменты он чувствовал, что никогда не станет чем-то большим, чем просто союзником. Как они могли быть друзьями, когда Зуко едва умел разговаривать? 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Сокка чуть громче шепота. — Ты выглядишь… потерянным. 

— Просто устал — сказал Зуко. — И волнуюсь. 

— Из-за чего волнуешься? 

Зуко посмотрел на свои колени и пожал плечами. Он хотел бы объяснить свои тревоги, которые постоянно неотступно давили на него. Но даже он сам не мог понять этого. 

— Ты ведь в курсе, что можешь быть с нами? — спросил Сокка, глядя на него. Он сидел, прислонившись к стене, его ноги были скрещены, а запястья ладонями смотрели вверх. Зуко выпрямился, ощущая каким твердым и прямым, словно меч, был его позвоночник. 

Зуко поморщился. 

— Я знаю, что могу. 

Сокка пристально посмотрел на него: 

— И мы хотим, чтобы ты был, знаешь? 

Зуко понурил голову. 

— Прости, — прошептал он. 

— Нет, не… — сказал Сокка. — Я же не это имел в виду. Я просто говорю, что тебе не нужно вести себя, будто ты боишься нас побеспокоить. Ты можешь просто… быть собой. _Быть собой_. Как будто Зуко вообще знал, каково это. 

— Я просто устал от путешествия, — сказал Зуко. 

Сокка улыбнулся. 

— И правда, долгий путь. 

С заходом солнца огненная магия в нем ослабела, оставив Зуко относительно беззащитным. Он напрягся, когда подумал об этом, но мысленно повторил несколько раз: _Сокка не хочет причинять тебе боль. Сокка не хочет ранить тебя. Не собирается._ Было только два человека, которым он так доверял: мать и дядя. Было так странно довериться людям, которых он действительно почти не знал. Но он думал, что это имело смысл — ведь люди поступали так каждый день. Каждый раз, когда они выходили из дома, чтобы пойти на рынок или на работу, они верили, что незнакомцы не причинят им вреда. И по большей части их ожидания оправдывались. 

Большинство людей в мире не причиняют вред бессмысленно. Но Зуко провел большую часть своей жизни в другом мире. Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться — не весь мир был жестоким, только его семья. Семья, кровь которой текла по его венам. 

Они сидели вместе, пока тишина не стала комфортной. 

— Ну, если ты правда устал… — Сокка начал вставать, но Зуко схватил его за запястье. Он не знал, откуда пришло это желание, но хотел, чтобы Сокка остался. 

— Тебе не нужно уходить, — сказал Зуко. «Я хочу быть твоим другом», — хотел он сказать, но это звучало жалко даже в его собственной голове. Он почти слышал хихиканье Азулы. 

Сокка снова сел, но не убрал руку. Вместо этого он коснулся кончиками пальцев вен на запястьем Зуко. Он мягко рисовал маленькие круги, нежно поглаживая тонкую бледную кожу. Касаясь его крови. 

Зуко улыбнулся ему. Он точно не знал, чего хотел — не говорить, но быть рядом с Соккой. Он хотел спать, но не хотел, чтобы Сокка уходил. Так чего же он хотел? Чтобы Сокка остался с ним, пока он не заснет? 

Зуко сглотнул. Да, он хотел именно этого — очень нелепое желание. 

Взгляд Сокки скользнул по баночке на кровати. 

— Это то, чем ты мажешь глаз, да? 

Зуко кивнул. Сокка видел, как он это делал несколько раз — это был не первый раз, когда он без причины врывался в комнату Зуко. 

— Ага, — сказал Зуко. — Наверное, мне стоит сделать это сейчас, пока я не заснул. Он потянулся за пузырьком, но Сокка накрыл его руку. 

Они застыли и долго смотрели друг на друга. Зуко дрожал, пока Сокка держал ее, пытаясь понять, почему Сокка это сделал. Наверное, он не хотел, чтобы Зуко делал это при нем. Шрам вызвал у него отвращение, и он не хотел думать об этом больше, чем должен. Зуко понимал его. 

(Иногда он смотрелся в зеркало и думал: Куда делось мое лицо? Куда исчез этот невинный мальчик? Что случилось с твоей доброй, не покалеченной версией? Когда ее убили?) 

— Ты устал — прошептал Сокка. — Позволь мне сделать это. 

Зуко уставился на него, отчаянно пытаясь понять. Сокка издевается над ним? 

— Тебе не нужно… 

— Но я хочу. 

Зуко почувствовал, как дрожат его губы. 

— Я не понимаю. 

— Ты можешь отказаться. Но я хочу сделать это для тебя. 

Зуко фыркнул. Он не мог ни в чем отказать Сокке, даже после всего, что он сделал. Но Сокка хотел подарить ему _гораздо_ больше заботы, и Зуко не знал, как на это реагировать. Он не хотел брать то, чего не сможет вернуть. 

— Ты справишься, — сказал Зуко. 

Сокка открыл банку, выпустив резкий запах трав. 

— И как это сделать? 

— Просто намажь на поврежденную кожу. Довольно густым слоем. 

Сокка кивнул, окунул палец в мазь и медленно протянул его к лицу Зуко. Зуко позволил себе закрыть глаза. У него перехватило дыхание, когда он впервые почувствовал пальцы Сокки на своем шраме. Они двигались мягко, медленнее, чем нужно. Без сомнения, он чувствовал кожу. Морщинистую, местами неестественно гладкую и совершенно нечеловеческую. Зуко вздрогнул от прикосновения. 

— Что делает этот крем? — спросил Сокка. 

— Увлажняет. Кожа там становится очень сухой без этого, и… иногда трескается. 

Сокка зашипел. Зуко приоткрыл один глаз, пытаясь понять значение звука. Но лицо Сокки было просто сосредоточенным и, возможно, немного обеспокоенным. Это было сочувствие, решил Зуко, надеясь, что он прав. 

— И это защищает от заражения — добавил Зуко. 

Сокка ничего не сказал, просто продолжал водить пальцем по шраму Зуко. Движения были настолько нерешительными, что было почти больно. 

— Можешь прекратить, если хочешь, — выпалил Зуко. — Я знаю, что это мерзко, и тебе не нужно… 

— Нет не мерзко, — легко сказал Сокка, будто он говоря о странной еде, которую он обожал. — Это действительно классно. 

Зуко усмехнулся. 

— Это ужасно. Зачем ты притворяешься. 

— Я не притворяюсь, — смягчился голос Сокка. — Это не мерзко. Ты выглядишь круто с ним. 

Зуко сжал за одеяло, стараясь дышать ровно. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его грудь вскрыли, и все его внутренности вытекли наружу. Его органы, кости и кровь открылись для всего мира. Но их касались только самые нежные руки. 

Сокка внезапно отстранился. 

— Я сделал тебе больно? — спросил он. 

— Нет, совсем нет — сказал Зуко. В действительности, даже он сам не был так осторожен со своим шрамом. 

— Но ты… ты плачешь — прошептал Сокка. 

— О, — Зуко открыл глаза и покачал головой. С силой вытер слезы. 

— Прости, прости… 

— Все в порядке, — сказал Сокка. Он наклонился вперед и сжал запястье Зуко. 

— Но ты в порядке? 

Зуко кивнул, пытаясь успокоиться. 

— Мне перестать? — спросил Сокка. 

Зуко был удивлен чувством, вспыхнувшим внутри него: _нет_. Он не хотел, чтобы Сокка останавливался. 

— Нет. 

Он снова закрыл глаза. 

Сокка вернулся к работе. Он начал с периметра шрама, от скулы до лба и линии роста волос. Очень тщательно, заходя за ухо и в каждую трещину. — Кто-нибудь делал это для тебя раньше? — спросил Сокка. 

— Мой дядя, — сказал Зуко. — Когда это только случилось. 

Зуко было тринадцать лет, он был почти без сознания, в полубреду. Дядя осторожно смазывал глаз и тщательно перевязывал его каждое утро и вечер. Как только Зуко пришел в сознание, он начал вздрагивать от прикосновений и заботиться о себе сам. 

— Но теперь я делаю это сам, — сказал Зуко. 

Сокка хмыкнул. 

— А… как это случилось? 

— Агни Кай. Мне было тринадцать. 

Палец Сокки замерз. 

— Тринадцатилетние могут участвовать в Агни Кай? 

— Не очень хорошо, понятное дело, — сказал Зуко, пытаясь пошутить. Сокка ведь любил шутки. 

Но тот не засмеялся. 

— Кто же будет драться с тринадцатилетним? 

— Хм, — сказал Зуко, глубоко вздохнув, — Лорд Огня Озай? 

Сокка убрал руку. 

— Нет… 

Зуко открыл глаза и обнаружил на лице Сокки ясный и жалкий ужас: 

— Зуко… 

Тот покачал головой. Он не хотел говорить об отце. Он знал, что это работа Аватара, знал, что изуродован из-за того, что хотел своего, и он хотел убить Лорда Огня. Убить и забыть, что он вообще существовал. 

Сокка понял, что лучше не давить: 

— Я почти закончил, — сказал он, — закрой глаза. 

Зуко последовал его словам, и через несколько секунд мягкое прикосновение Сокки вернулось. Он медленно двинулся внутрь от края. Его пальцы, невесомые, как перышко, коснулись века Зуко. 

— Можно я спрошу еще кое-что? 

— Ладно. 

— Ты видишь этим глазом? 

— Да, но не очень хорошо. 

— То есть, я… это… твой отец _ослеп_ … 

Зуко перебил его. 

— Это так очевидно? 

— Нет, не совсем. Я никогда этого не замечал, до того, как ты присоединился к нам. Но теперь, когда мы столько времени провели вместе, я начал подозревать. 

— Почему? 

— Ты всегда вздрагиваешь, если я появляюсь с той стороны. 

Сокка проследил складку века, а затем спустился, нырнул вниз, поймал нижние ресницы и нашел слезный канал. Он убрал руку. 

— Вот и все, — сказал Сокка. — Как я справился? 

— Замечательно, — сказал Зуко, улыбаясь. — Очень тщательно. 

Сокка усмехнулся и посмотрел на свой палец, на котором все еще оставалась мазь. Он помахал им, ища что-нибудь, связанное с мазью, а затем наклонился вперед и вытер ее о плечо Зуко. 

Тот рассмеялся странным и незнакомым смехом. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Сокка, — ты не так уж и плох, придурок. 

— Теперь, когда я перестал пытаться тебя убить? — поддразнил Зуко. 

— О, ну _это_ я могу пережить. Но вот этот хвостик? Непростительно. 

Зуко мотнул головой, и его волосы рассыпались веером. — Это было не так уж _плохо_. 

— Непростительно! — Настаивал Сокка, улыбаясь широко и искренне. Через мгновение он замолчал и наклонился вперед, чтобы коснуться волос Зуко. 

— Так намного лучше. 

Зуко закусил губу. 

— Мне _очень_ жаль. Я… 

— Хм? — сказал Сокка, отстраняясь. 

— За попытку убить тебя. 

Сокка мягко улыбнулся. 

— Я простил тебя, Зуко. Это было в прошлом. 

— Но… — Зуко несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот. — Но как? 

— Ну ты не первый, кто попытался, — засмеялся Сокка. — Когда люди пытаются убить тебя каждый день, это уже не кажется таким важным, — сказал Сокка, все еще улыбаясь. 

— Сокка, я серьезно… 

Сокка вздохнул. 

— Ты больше не пытаешься убить нас. Наоборот, ты помогаешь. Так какой смысл затаивать обиду? 

Его взгляд скользнул к потолку, он высоко поднял подбородок. 

— Мне никогда не приходилось выступать против своей семьи, но я могу представить, каково это. И я не знаю… У племени воды есть некоторые странные представления о том, каким должен быть мужчина. Они ошибались, но я им верил, и поэтому я вырос таким. Но потом я понял. И ты тоже поймешь. 

Эти ситуации казались не сильно похожими. 

— Мне казалось, ты должен злиться на меня. 

— Ну, это не так, так что перестань, — засмеялся Сокка. 

Зуко улыбнулся и наклонился вперед, так что его лоб коснулся плеча Сокки. 

— Почему ты так добр ко мне? 

— Зуко, — прошептал Сокка. — Ты мне нравишься. Постарайтесь не думать обо всем этом. 

_Ты мне нравишься_. Очень простые слова, но Зуко вряд ли слышал их раньше. Он не подозревал, что это относится к таким людям, как он. Он подавил желание спросить, почему. 

— Мы… — пробормотал Зуко. — Так мы друзья? 

Сокка легко ударил Зуко в спину. 

— Да, придурок. Мы друзья. 

Зуко сел, выгнул спину и зевнул. Он все еще чувствовал себя усталым, но теперь усталость стала теплее. Мягче, комфортнее. Может, ему даже не будут сниться кошмары сегодня. 

— Я оставлю тебя поспать, — сказал Сокка. Он встал с кровати, расправил плечи. Потом проследил, как Зуко лег и натянул на себя одеяло.

— Спокойной ночи. 

— Спокойной ночи, — повторил Зуко, стараясь не упустить его. 

Сокка хотел уйти, но Зуко окликнул его у двери. Он чувствовал себя неуклюжим и грубым, а Сокка определенно заслуживал большего. 

— Сокка? — позвал Зуко, приподнявшись на локтях. 

Сокка остановился и повернулся к нему. 

— Да? 

Зуко сглотнул, перевел дыхание. 

— Ты тоже мне нравишься. 

Сокка закатил глаза. — Давай уже спи. 

Зуко с ухмылкой лег обратно. Он слышал, как Сокка закрыл дверь, мягко и аккуратно, как будто Зуко уже заснул. Он закрыл глаза в темноте, чувствуя тепло. Он знал, что в соседних комнатах остальные лежат в своих кроватях, такие же, как он. Он защитит их, а они защитят его. 

Он провел пальцами по шраму, осторожно надавив на него, и попытался почувствовать то, что чувствовал Сокка.


End file.
